


Dear Diary

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's mom made him get a diary. One chapter per month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

Dear diary,  
This makes me feel like such a girly girl, but mom says it will help me with coping with our move.  My entire life, I've lived in Trenton.  Now, because of mom's job, we're moving to this tiny little town called Belleville.  
In two weeks, I'm going to start freshman year of high school and needless to say, I'm terrified.  It can't be easy to be five foot four and non-athletic in high school.  
Just to appease my mother, I'll keep this diary until it's full. It's a bunch of 5x7 pages, so I'll write an entry a page; how bad could it be?  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Today was the first day of school.  Not much happened, but I did make a friend.  His name is Mikey.  He's a quiet dude and kinda cute actually.  He's big into video games and music and we have four of our classes together.  I'm actually looking forward to this year.  
xofrnk


	2. September

Dear diary,  
It's been two weeks in Belleville High and things aren't going so well anymore.  There's this guy named Bert who decided to attack me today.  He's in my grade, but judging by his size and beard, I'm guessing he's supposed to be a senior.  Today, he shoved me in my locker while his goons and several "popular" girls stood around and laughed.  I'm hoping it was just this once.  Mikey had to break me out of my own locker once lunch period rolled around.  I hope this  was just a one-time thing.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Mikey's having his fifteenth birthday party tonight, so I'm spending the night at his place.  It's also my first time over.  I'm super excited.  I've never really had close friends like this before this year.  I'll write when I get home tomorrow.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Uh oh.  Something bad happened at the party.  But I'll get to that later.  
I got there and Mikey hugged me and my heart fluttered.  Then he took me downstairs to meet his friend from twelfth grade, Ray.  Man, that guy has a lot of hair.  The three of us talked for a while about music, then Mikey's brother came down to the basement to join us.  As it turns out, the basement is his bedroom.  The brother's name is Gerard.  Hot damn he's gorgeous.  Gerard was sweet and introduced himself to me before joining us on the floor.  We ended up playing Apples to Apples for a couple hours.  
That's where the "uh oh" comes in.  Around dinner time, the doorbell rang.  
"I didn't invite anyone else," Mikey had said almost as a question.  
Gerard had jumped to his feet and made a move for the stairs.  "I did.  I invited my boyfriend."  He ran upstairs and returned with none other than Bert.  Bert glared at me and I tensed up.  Mikey got worried but said nothing.  
The rest of the party was uncomfortable with Bert hanging around and Gerard on his hip the whole time, but otherwise it was pretty uneventful.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
My eye hurts.  Today, Monday, I went back to school and Bert caught up with me in phys ed.  He's not even in my class.  I was late getting there and when I had finished getting changed, he and his goons jumped me.  Two of them, Quinn and Jeph, held my arms out to the side while the other two, Dan and Branden, held my ankles.  Bert stood over me and glared.  "Never," he had said while punching my stomach, "talk to Gerard."  He ball tapped me and my head fell forward as the surges of pain rocketed up my body.  
I glared at him and spat.  "I'll talk to whoever the hell I want."  
That earned me a fist to the eye, then another to the stomach, then Bert's knee to my groin.  The five left me lying on the ground in the fetal position.  I was marked as cutting class that period.  
So yeah, today was pretty sucky.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Bert let up on me a little bit for the past couple weeks since I haven't seen Gerard almost anywhere.  I've seen Ray a few times though.  Anyhow, I should be looking forward to tomorrow, the last Friday of the month, but I'm not.  Mikey and I are going to homecoming together on Saturday, so we're doing the tux rentals tomorrow after school.  Mikey says we'll just go as friends and try to pick up girls while we're there.  He doesn't know I'm gay.  The part I'm dreading, though, is the fact Mikey, Gerard, and I planned to go together to shop and now Bert is tagging along too.  I'll let you know how this goes.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
It's Saturday afternoon and I have two hours until Gerard and Mikey (and probably Bert) are going to pick me up.  I'm actually kind of excited.  I rented a black shirt and lime green tie.  Mikey got a dark red shirt and black patterned tie.  Gerard got a black shirt, red tie, and black blazer and Bert rented a grey shirt and black tie.  
I'm going to my first ever formal soon.  I'm excited even though I'm terrified of the Bert ordeal.  
xofrnk


	3. October

Dear diary,  
Wow I actually forgot to write after Homecoming.  It went well, believe it or not.  Mikey and I actually danced to the slow songs since neither of us had dates.  He's the cutest thing, honestly.  He's so attractive and yet still my best friend.  I don't know what I'd do without him.  
Gerard and Bert did their thing the whole time, no shocker, and everything went fairly well.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
I haven't written much recently, but this Friday is my birthday.  As of now, I don't have any plans except to go chill out at Mikey's house.  Mikey told me to come in costume.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
I guess it's technically November now, but Mikey and Gerard fell asleep and I don't want to forget anything before I write it down.  
Anyhow, this afternoon I worked on getting dressed in my costume: a freaking awesome zombie, complete with fake gore and death-like makeup.  At four, Ray in werewolf form picked me up and whisked me off to my evident surprise party at Mikey's, where I was met by Gerard dressed as a skeleton in a tux and Mikey with his hair slicked back and dressed as a very convincing vampire--fangs included.  The three of them drug me to the basement to play an assortment of party games before we ran off into the woods to hide and scare small children.  Ray decided we should make a game of who could scare the most children.  
We split up to do that, but at one point Gerard and I almost collided.  "Three cheers for crazy make-up, yeah?" he laughed.  "It's hard to believe someone as cute as you could be made to look scary."  
I don't exactly know what happened next, but all of a sudden he was gone and my face burned.  
Somehow, Mikey ended up winning the game and ending up with one kid's candy even after he tried to return it to the little boy.  
Ray had to work in the morning so he left and while Mikey washed the obscene amounts of gel out of his hair, Gerard and I cleaned off our makeup.  He had makeup all the way down into the collar of his tux, but he refused to take off his shirt to wipe it out even when I had stripped down to my boxers to get all the fake blood and artificial flesh off me.  
The three of us then went down to Gerard's room to play games for the rest of the night.  
It's five in the morning now.  The brothers fell asleep half an hour ago, so I wrote this before I forgot.  Good night.  
xofrnk


	4. November

Dear diary,  
Not much interesting has happened so far this November, but I figured I'd appease my mother and write.  So, you know what?  I'm going to write about my two huge crushes and the fact that's a problem.  They are:  
Mikey - he's so cute and attractive and smart and we just clicked.  Let alone he asked me to dance at homecoming.  The problem is he's my best friend and I can't mess that up.  That and I don't really know if he's straight or bi or gay.  
Gerard - holy crap, he's hot.  And he's a senior.  But the problem with him is Bert mostly.  I really don't want to suffer the wrath of Bert.  Oh, and the fact his brother is my best friend.  
I don't know what to do, really.  I guess I'll figure that out as time goes on.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Is this really my first entry about my family?  Wow.  Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, so it's noon now and I just woke up because I'm on that wonderful invention called "Thanksgiving Break." Yay break!  Right now, I have welts all over my torso from Bert's last locker room beating and yellowish bruises from the kicks in the previous one.  
Anyhow I feel like in case somebody finds this in the distant future, I should describe my family situation.  My dad left when I was a toddler, so my mother has me, Frank Jr, as a constant reminder of what she lost.  I live with my mom in a 3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom house on the outskirts of Belleville, New Jersey.  She works from seven in the morning to five in the evening at a local insurance agency, so when she's home, she's so tired of the crap people give her that she doesn't take much from me.  My mom's parents live in Philly, so we're going there tomorrow for dinner.  I'm kind of dreading it because my mom and her parents don't always get along and I'm the only person of my generation, so I spend all my time playing with the dogs.  I love dogs and I want one so badly, but mom won't let me get one.  
So yeah, kind of dreading Thanksgiving dinner.  Bickering and the fact Gram probably won't let up on me for looking like a "starved emo vampire."  Wish me luck.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
I feel like a turkey: stuffed.  Mom and I just got home from Philly about ten minutes ago.  I think I'll go sleep.  
xofrnk


	5. December

Dear diary,  
I haven't written in the past two and a half weeks because pretty much as soon as I got to phys ed on the first day back at school, Bert nearly broke my right index and middle fingers and I am far from ambidextrous.  They've been splinted and I just got it off this morning.  My mom thinks I just did something klutzy in the class.  
In addition to the fingers, I've been kicked, punched, shoved, slapped, tripped, and pushed into at least two different lockers.  Oh, and since Homecoming, Mikey and I have been referred to as "the fagtastic two."  Nobody bothers Bert about being gay.  
Am I jealous of Bert?  A little, yeah.  He's got the hottest boyfriend in the school, he's dating a senior, he's not bothered about anything, and he's taller than five four.  
But I've got Mikey.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Holy shit guess what: I kissed Mikey!  We were at lunch today and Quinn and Jeph happened to be behind us in the lunch line and saw us talking.  They started jeering and whispering to local people about how the "fagtastics" were "too afraid of completely ruining their already fucked reputations to kiss in public."  So, just to prove them wrong, Mikey kissed me.  It caught me completely off-guard.  After a moment, my hands shot up around his neck and he pressed me to the nearby wall while we made a show of our secret chemistry.  I don't know whether or not he noticed how hard I got.  
Mikey is an amazing kisser.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
It's Christmas Eve night now and I just got home from a Christmas party at the Way's.  I'm a little tipsy.  I may or may not have kissed G.  Not sure.  Too drunk.  
Gonna sleep off the booze.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Just woke up to Mom screaming.  Now, hearing screaming while being hungover is painful--so is focusing on writing--but Mom never screams.  Going to go check what it was.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
I don't know who planted presents or how, but they're amazing.  Rather than the total of ten gifts that were originally under the tree, at least thirty sat there, most with a tag reading "From: Santa" adorning them in fancy calligraphy.  
Whoever made these is amazing.  None of the gifts were manufactured. The presents contained everything from an embroidered "Iero" sign to decorate the wall to a couple handcrafted ornaments and statues to a painting done of a dog.  
Mom thought the presents were from me.  Where did she think I got the money?  Let alone, how would I sneak it in?  I was drunk!  
I have no clue who did it though.  Only Mikey knows the code to my back gate and the location of the hidden key, but he can't drive.  
To whomever got these presents for my mom and me, thank you.  
xofrnk

Dear diary,  
Last entry of the year!  
It's going to be brief.  Recap of the year:  
January-February - nothing special. Not a fan of the school  
March-May - Allergies.  Also, Mom decided we're moving.  Not sure I want to leave, actually.  
June - graduated middle school  
July - visited my dad and granddad. Dad wants me to play drums. I like guitar better.  
August - moved to Belleville. Started high school  
September - Bert's an ass. Mikey and Gerard are great.  
October - happy birthday to me!  
November - love thanksgiving break, hate my family.  
December - I get drunk easily. I've never seen my mom so happy.  
Looking forward to next year.  
xofrnk


End file.
